Minami-ke Episode 09
wakes Kana in the morning.]] "Three Sister Weather" "San Shimai Biyori" (三姉妹日和) Airdate: 2 December 2007 Internal Date: Either July or August 2007. Previous Episode → 08 Next Episode → 10 Synopsis The Minami sisters' daily life at home is shown in an assortment of vignettes. Haruka has a day off and bakes a cake out of boredom. Annoyed by Chiaki's mockery of her sleeping habits, Kana plots to get Chiaki to sleep in by forcing her to stay up. Kana gets sick. Chiaki tries to eat vegetables, and the sisters try on each other's uniforms. Finally, Kana convinces Chiaki to bake a pie for Haruka, but really just wants to eat it herself. Segment One to have a relaxing day.]] aims to please.]] [Manga]Chiaki and Kana depart for school, saying goodbye to Haruka, who has the day off due to a high-school only holiday. Kana expresses her dissatisfaction with this. Haruka lounges at home, bored with nothing to do. In class, Kana fumes with anger at the way she imagines Haruka must be relaxing, drinking a cup of tea. Meanwhile, Haruka has finished cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes, and continues to be bored. In class, Chiaki mentally exhorts Haruka to enjoy her break. Reading some books, Haruka laments her boredom and not having chosen to go outside. Finally, she decides to make a snack for herself. Kana damns Haruka, insisting that if there isn't a cake ready when she gets home, her stomach will not be at peace. Makoto successfully hits a wad of paper into a pail, but finds Chiaki reflecting on Haruka. Haruka bakes a full, layered cream cake with her free time. She then realizes she hasn't had lunch. Makoto tries to distract Chiaki, but angers her, causing her to order him to hold buckets of water.A reference to Minami-ke Episode 02#Segment Four. Haruka enjoys her cake, and Kana continues to writhe in anger, imagining the exact cake Haruka is eating. Chiaki and Kana arrive home, but there is no cake to be found, much to Kana's surprise and dismay. She demands to know what happened to the cake, especially given that Haruka has cream around her mouth. Haruka hides her face in embarrassment while Kana hurls accurate accusations that Haruka ate the whole cake. Chiaki is dismayed by the way in which Kana may be ruining Haruka's day off, and saves the day by rushing in and informing Kana that the cream is clearly shaving cream, followed by a light reprimand to Kana to think before she speaks. Implausibly, Kana buys the story, apologizing to Haruka and commenting that she is about the right age for a moustache,Some girls do, in fact, grow moustaches, though it is more likely that Kana is just confused. while Chiaki tries to signal her rescue to Haruka. All of this only heightens Haruka's embarrassment.Chiaki convincing Kana that Haruka needs to shave her moustache regularly. Segment Two .]] [Manga]Chiaki wakes Kana aggressively for school. Kana complains about the manner in which she was woken at the breakfast table, and Chiaki gives a condescending, dismissive response.Chiaki (06:47):"If you had slept any longer, your eyelashes would have tangled up and you would have been unable to open your eyes. So you'd better thank me, Bakayarou. Angered, Kana plots to get Chiaki to sleep in so that Kana can do the waking instead. That night, Kana forces Chiaki awake, telling her that she wants to spend the night talking. Confused by sleep deprivation, Chiaki is dragged along. Kana insists that she wants Chiaki to explain to her why she always calls her an idiot. Chiaki beings by explaining that ideally she would explain in full detail why she's an idiot every time, but that she is unable to speak fast enough, so she just says Bakayarou. She laments that this is insufficient information for Kana to correct her behavior and that she doesn't have enough time to compile a full report. She then apologizes for being a poor little sister and tries to go to bed, only to be pulled back by Kana, who accidentally pulls down Chiaki's pants.Kana (07:58): "You always call me an idiot, but how do you really feel about me? I want to straighten this out tonight. Chiaki: "Really? This would be my fault. Words aren't enough. Honestly, I would explain in detail how truly stupid you are, but you see, my tongue can't move fast enough to keep up with my mind. It's sad...I want to say more, but I have to put all my emotions in to the word 'Bakayarou'. However, then you wouldn't understand what you did wrong or how to correct it. If I could, I would explain in a detailed report exactly what makes you stupid, but, you see, I don't have that kind of time. I'm sorry I am unfit to be a little sister. Good night." Kana insists that Chiaki continue talking. It is now 2:05 am. Chiaki says that she is not accusing Kana of not being knowledgeable, but rather of acting as a sort of professional idiot, so that everyone can have fun.This is a compelling reading of Kana's character, and may very well be true. It is now 3:05 am. The two have begun to lose coherence, and Kana now says that she has always believed that to act as a true idiot, one has to actually be quite clever. Chiaki agrees, then asks that Kana tell her why she is being punished in this way. Kana gets up to get something to drink and Chiaki asks for soda.Chiaki is a big fan of soda. Kana comments that they should brush their teeth later. By 7am, when Haruka arrives to find them in the main room, she finds the both of them collapsed on the floor, Chiaki midway through trying to return to her room, and Kana having pulled her pants half-down.A continuation of a joke from Minami-ke Episode 04#Segment One. They finally awake at 3pm, and Haruka tells them it's snack time, but they're not getting anything.It is apparently Saturday, so Kana pulled her stunt on a day where it wouldn't be too big a deal.One wonders how two girls who don't typically sleep in past lunch manage to sleep all the way to 3 pm after missing only one night's worth of sleep, starting from as late as 7am. It's not physically likely... The next Saturday, Chiaki wakes Kana to present her with Volume One of her report on Kana's idiocy, demanding that Kana read it cover to cover. Kana gets up to try and escape, but Chiaki stops her with a well-timed pants-grab. Segment Three [Manga]Kana is sick with a fever when Chiaki gets home, and Chiaki visits her in her room. Kana then begins saying delusional things, talking about a bus that promises to go to the underworld via the Minami Residence, except she misreads the sign and thinks it's going elsewhere. Chiaki implores her not to get on the bus. Chiaki tests how sick Kana is by admitting that she eats all of Kana's ice cream, and when Kana fails to show anger, Chiaki realizes she must really be sick...until Kana admits to eating Chiaki's ice cream as well.Chiaki (13:04): "Recently, I was the one who ate all of your ice cream. Do you have anything to say to me?" Kana: "It can't be helped" Chiaki: "She won't get angry. She's truly sick." Kana: "Yesterday, I ate your ice cream as well." Kana says it's strange that an idiot got sick, and Chiaki says idiots don't take care of themselves, so they get sick, while changing the wet cloth on Kana's head.Placing a wet cloth on a person's head is a common folk remedy for fevers in Asian countries. Kana promises to make Chiaki pay for calling her an idiot when she gets better. Kana thanks Chiaki for looking after her and tells her to go watch her favorite TV show. Chiaki comments that she doesn't need to watch her show, since seeing Kana in such pain... ...is better than any TV show.The music, directing, and character lines combining to full viewers into thinking they are watching a heart-warming scene, until the punchline.Kana (14:!7):"Chiaki, thank you. It's alright. You don't have to look after me. It's almost time for your favorite TV show." Chiaki: "I don't care about the TV. Seeing you in such pain..." (significant pause) "...is much more interesting than TV." Kana instantly recovers, attacking Chiaki and trying to force her to apologize. When Kana realizes she seems to be better, Chiaki starts coughing and looking sick. While Chiaki is lying in her bed, Kana offers her an apple, and gets her revenge for her earlier treatment. Segment Four [Manga] Chiaki attempts to end her meal without eating her carrots or green peppers,It is notable that, like Chiaki, Kyou no Go no Ni's Ryouta also detests carrots, making this a possible motif in Koharu Sakuraba's works. For more in the "Chiaki dislikes carrots vein", see Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 09#Segment One (Minami-ke Chapter 79) and Minami-ke: Betsubara#Segment One (Minami-ke Chapter 119). but Haruka tells her to eat them. Kana and Chiaki exchange insults, Kana tries to feed some peppers to Chiaki and Haruka orders them to stop it. While washing dishes, Haruka remembers that it is time for her to do some laundry and tells the other two to take out their school uniforms. While doing so, Kana asks to try on Chiaki's uniform, but discovers that she has great difficulty getting it on, to the point where she says she hears "something tear". Kana then tells Chiaki to try on Haruka's and Haruka asks to try on Kana's. Haruka discovers she can successfully wear Kana's uniform, and while Haruka is trying to say nice things to alleviate the realization that she is as thin as Kana is, Kana shows displeasure at Haruka's must larger chest size. Haruka is peeking in on Chiaki, who is attempting to eat carrots, peppers, and scallions at the same time to force herself to like them. Kana walks over and Haruka explains the situation, but after Chiaki eats some and can barely swallow it, Kana runs in and tells her to give up, while Haruka yells at her to support Chiaki instead.Kana (18:16): "Go ahead and give up!" Haruka: "Encourage her instead!" Kana is peeking in on Chiaki trying Kana's uniform. Chiaki discovers that Kana's skirt is loose, This contains the second of only three panty shots in the entire anime series. For reference, the other two are in Minami-ke Episode 01#Segment Five, and the Betsubara OVA. but the chest fits her perfectly (implying that Kana has a larger waist than Chiaki, but a chest just as flatKana's chest deviates markedly from this in later seasons, growing larger.). Kana sinks to the floor and curses in despair. Segment Five [Manga]Kana muses over how she wants to eat a cheese lemon chiffon custard pie. She thinks of various plans to try and get it made, and even decides on convincing Chiaki to make a pie for Haruka, by lying and saying Haruka wants to make one. She expects Chiaki to fail, so that Haruka will remake it.Kana displaying some of her secret social gamesmanship, this time going terribly wrong.Kana (19:49):"That's right. Chiaki doesn't have to make it successfully. If Haruka notices the hard work Chiaki has shown, she'll surely make a better one for us." Chiaki comments that this is the first good idea Kana has had in her life. Energetically, they go do it together and when it finishes, Chiaki is of course the only one still working, Kana having long gone back to reading.Either forced to out of incompetence or just being lazy. See Kana Minami#Basic Facts. Chiaki places the pie down and it looks beautiful, then goes back to clean the kitchen. Kana is unable to resist eating it and when Haruka gets home, Chiaki enthusiastically brings Haruka in, only to find that Kana has eaten the entire thing. Chiaki is enraged, and Haruka says their feelings are enough. Hearing this, Kana is remorseful, telling Chiaki to hit her until she feels better. While Chiaki is glad to, Haruka restrains her, pointing out that Kana is weeping. Haruka then says they'll make it together.Showing that Kana does care, after all. Note that her plan works anyway...Kana and Chiaki's mutual inability to properly pronounce the title of the pie at the very end is a minor joke of sorts.Kana crying.Kana (21:43): "Haruka, you really are a disgustingly good person. However, the more disgusting one is me. Hit me until you feel better!" (Begins sobbing) Manner of Adaptation Except for the extra scene at the end of Segment Three where Kana secretly watches Chiaki try on Kana's uniform, and Chiaki's extra revenge sequence at the end of Segment Two, adaptation was generally quite faithful. Fan Reaction While disappointment was expressed at the lack of han-favorite characters from outside the Minami Family, the episode was well-received, and considered relaxing. Referbacks Notes Trivia Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Quotes Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke Season 1